


The Good Work

by trascendenza



Category: Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood (2002)
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She looked into Vivi's eyes and saw the green of God's earth.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [porn battle (fourth)](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html), prompt: healing ([mirror](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html?thread=14293503#t14293503)).

"Is it too hot?" She asked, reaching her thumbs up over where they were resting on Viviane's hands to feel the ceramic of the bowl, but it was only warm to the touch, not hot. And Viviane had been getting much stronger these past few weeks, so this should be fine for her.

"No, no…" Viviane shook her head, a strange look in her eye. "I was just thinking, _chérie_. I don't know your name."

She was touched that Viviane would ask. Most of her patients never thought of her as anything more than a nurse. But, then, she had known from the moment she met Viviane that she was something different.

"My name is Aurélie. But, please, call me Sister in front of the others."

Viviane smiled, her brilliant, full smile, and Aurélie could see why the headmistress was afraid of her: Viviane was the liveliest woman Aurélie had ever met.

"And you must call me Vivi. That's what all my friends call me." She set down the soup bowl, and took Aurélie's hands. "We are friends, after all, aren't we?"

Aurélie nodded, suddenly feeling a little shy. It was strange, because she was happy to see Viviane better, but couldn't help feeling a twinge of sorrow to think of the time when she would leave. "I hope we are friends, Vivi." She took a breath, reaching for a deeper reserve of courage. "Would you mind if I continued to write you after you go back home?"

And then Viviane threw her head back and laughed, and Aurélie felt as if she were seeing true earthly beauty for the first time in her life.

"Why, darling, you think I would let it be any other way?"

And so the twinge lessened, but did not disappear.

*

"I'm thirsty," Vivi said, and Aurélie poured her water even though she knew by now that Vivi could do it herself.

"Could you?" Vivi tilted her head back, and Aurélie tipped the water into her mouth.

It was surely sin she was thinking as she watched Vivi's tongue move under the water, but when she met Vivi's eyes, it felt something else entirely. Like a shared secret.

*

"I… yes… just a little lower…" Vivi said breathily, her stomach so smooth and warm under Aurélie's touch; Aurélie slid the cloth lower, her own breath catching as she watched Vivi bite her lip and when she could take it no more, she leaned forward and took the lips to her own, swallowed Vivi's cries. Surely they were cries to God, because nothing about them felt like blasphemy to Aurélie.

"_Ma chérie_," Vivi whispered against her mouth, and Aurélie almost cried for the joy of it, to see Vivi so happy.

She knew, as she knew that she would never feel a man's touch the day she said her vows, that God would not wish for Vivi to be unhappy.

She knew she must be doing His work.

*

Long after she had regained her strength, Aurélie brought cool water every day to wash Vivi's face and stomach. Touching Vivi's skin became her daily prayer, kissing away her cries her daily bread; when Vivi smiled, and laughed, and her spirit became free, Aurélie knew not want. She learned every swell and crest of her patient as she knew the holy text, and she looked into Vivi's eyes and saw the green of God's earth.

*

"We have places, back at home." Vivi looked at her in the mirror as Aurélie combed Vivi's hair in long, slow strokes. "Places you could serve."

"You would… want me there?" Aurélie felt her heart flutter, a butterfly looking for a way out of a cage.

"More than anything."

Aurélie kissed her cheek. "If it is God's will. I will watch for a sign."

*

The next day, three of her patients were discharged. There was only Vivi left. The sky had never looked so clear as when she watched them go.

"When shall we leave?" She asked that night, and laughed louder than she ever had when Vivi danced with her around the room. Freedom buoyed them through the night, their kisses were like the sweetness of the bells ringing in the New Year.


End file.
